


[podfic] Worth the Wait

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It's too hot, even at night with the two of them together in a bunk barely big enough for one, even before Pete rolls over on his back and pulls Mikey on top of him, heat growing around them each time their mouths come together.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Worth the Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231431) by [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic). 



[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?1bpa7pkx778cs6c)  
mp3 / 3:45 / 3.5MB


End file.
